He doesn't see me
by AoiFurin
Summary: It's omi's turn. Sequel to 'I don't like him' but can stand on its own. rated pg for slight shonen ai content. This is all Draken's fault. blame her!


He Doesn't See Me

Disclaimers: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, Takehito does. Please don't sue

I know, I said last time that its probably my last but a *certain* friend of mine insisted that there's a loophole and her cooperative word is *probably *. Yes, I'm talking about you Draken! You little Hentai! @* You do know how to play people in the palm of your hands. But its more on the perspective thing so shonen ai is just about a tid bit.

Oh and before I forgot… I don't like hin was inspired by the song 'out of the rain.' I might write a songfic about it but I'm not sure about what genre and who'll be the characters… And I'm also planning on doing a musical but I still need characters… Any suggestions? And also, this is inspired by the song 'she doesn't see me'.

He doesn't see me

-------------------------------

Sigh

__

There you go again

What?!

__

I hey don't be so defensive! I'm just merely stating a fact.

And that is?

__

You staring at *him* and sighing like some lovesick fool.

Am not!

__

Am too!

Am not! 

__

shrugs I'm not doing this with you…such childish games.

Wha--? 

…

uh…

__

What is it?

blush am I really that obvious?

__

Got you! See, you can't hide things from me. After all, I'm you…

Past me…

__

But really Mamoru…

I'm Omi. You're Mamoru. Please don't forget that…

__

But it doesn't make any difference. We're one and the same…

No. You're an innocent. I'm the tainted one.

__

Mamo—I mean Omi. It doesn't make any difference. My…our youth is just as tainted as the world you…We're in now.

//**"Omi, here are the Roses. And before we close up, I need to tell you something." Ayan handed him a dosen. Omi received it with a flush of pink in his cheeks.**

"Hai Aya-kun." He nodded before turning back on his arrangement. Ayan eyed him for a second before disappearing in the storeroom. Omi followed him with his eyes.//

Sigh

__

There he goes again!

Hey! If I like him, you like him to! Because like you said, you and I are the same.

__

Yare yare

But it's just a passing crush, it's not worth keeping.

__

And why is that? That man is the apple of your eye. The sun of your world. The love of your life. Ok, I'm getting freak out for I can't believe I've said those cheesy things but you can't give him up.

Can't you see? Its hopeless…

__

And why?

Because he doesn't see me the way I see him.

…

And look at him! He won't even take a second glance at me…he deserves someone better.

__

And that's stopping you?

Do you see him in missions? In the flowershop? Ayan Fujimiya just lives for two persons. Persia for money reasons and the real Aya, his immouto for revenge. There's not enough room for one Omi Tsukiyono.

__

I know we're not that great in fighting but I didn't think we could be such a wussie in terms of love. Why give up Omi?

I told you its hopeless…

__

Ok, let me make things clear. You like Aya but you're giving up because you know you he'll not like you back…

Well, that's….

__

Let me rephrase that. You just don't like Aya. You *love* him but trying to forget because he can't *love* you back! That's the truth isn't?

….

Isn't?

Hai.

__

I just want you to know something. This is a free world. You can go to school, you can eat what and when you want, you can change your fate heck, you can even *kill* so why is it wrong for you to fall in love?

….

__

Listen to me. We've been through enough shit an average man could take in his ten lifetime but we still lives. And want to know why? Because we fought…so why could a little thing called love should scare the hell out of you? Why ran from it? Why forget it?

Because I'm weak…

//**" You're not weak." Ayan commented from the register. Omi looked up and saw that they're the only ones inside the shop so most likely, Aya is talking to him.**

"Gomen ne, Aya-kun. What are you saying?"

"I said you're not weak. Now, finish that arrangement and it's due this afternoon." Aya then goes back on the stack of bills. Omi tries to hide his blush by getting more roses from the storeroom.//

Baka! Baka! Baka!

__

But you heard him..you're not weak.

But *he* heard me! I must be muttering and he heard other things too!

__

Still, he said you're not weak. So are you going to give up?

I—I guess not.

__

That's the spirit!

Hey Mamoru…

__

Yes?

Thanks…

__

That's nothing. Oh, and before you forgot, Aya needs to tell you something after closing right? Maybe you could tell him then!

I dunno…

__

Omi!

I guess…maybe.

~End

Hehehe…more crappier than the first. I know, I suck. I tried doing an Omi POV that's not that weak but I failed. Personally, I don't like this fic but what floats Draken's boat its up to her. Well, tell me if I should quit writing this kinds of fics and I'll be happy to oblige. I also want to tell you that I really like hanging endings so it's up to the readers to decide what'll be the outcome. ^__^V

Mar. 21, 2004


End file.
